Guild Hall
For centuries the Knights have made their home in various fortresses and ruins. However after 250 years and bad decisions from ArenaNet, their previous homes were lost. Until that fateful day when everyone suddenly realised that the world didnt just end at the west and actually had a massive fucking jungle there. After 10 minutes of debate and a hundred gold, the knights made a deal with the latest story organisation, the Guild Initiative and went fourth to secure a new home. After a long and confusing battle, KSL drove out the Mordrem scum from the underground cavern, the Gilded Hollow and proceeded to make it their own. The gilded hollow was carefully selected from the two choices as the other one was shit. Areas The guild hall is host to a number of interesting areas, each carefully handcrafted or simply carved out as territory. Main Plaza Upon entering the hall, visitors arrive in the main plaza, a place of pure beauty and afkrams and trees and kegs and reindeer that aren't actually reindeer but are actually blocks of ice that are reindeer under certain conditions. It is here where the majority of the guild gathers in times of crisis or when they need to debate over cushions, the proper pronunciation of forbidden names or to pressure scribes into getting back to work. Scribing Podium The scribing podium is where most of the activity in the hall is. It is here where the true magic of the hall is made, where various scribes are forced happy to carve grand statues, build lavish sofas and create varying pillows and cushions of different shapes sizes and colours. This area is said to the home of a Tengu that refuses to leave. The Sacred Light The namesake of the guild and the most treasured part of the hall when they remember it exists, the Sacred Light is hosted at the center of the hall. Surrounded on both sides with goddesses in lingerie and huge menacing dragon statues that are huge. The Promise Teleporter Said to be a powerful relic by some and a fucking waste of money by others. The teleporter is full of unfulfilled promises with a total of two destinations - Lions Arch or PvP Lions Arch. Raven Hall Claimed under the Raven Act of This is Mine Now, Raven Hall is a hidden part of the hall and is home to a Raven. It is said that getting to this place is "fucking harder than tribulation mode" though it has been deemed by its owner as "easy, just don't think about it". It is said you can hear the annoyed sighs of a Raven building her nest under a strict decoration limit from the other side of the hall but others have pointed out its probably because we're all in the same mumble channel for once. War Council Chambers Budget Office The KSL Jumping Puzzle The Mine Found in the corner of the hall probably the Mine is.......the Mine is.....its a place that really....its a..erm....Category:Lore